


Drabbles and Ideas

by if_these_sheets_were_the_states



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alot of angst, Angst and Feels, Boredom, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Memes, Mentions of Murder, One Shot, Philosophy, Shorts, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tumblr Memes, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork, author kun kinda verbally bullies you, crackshit thoughts from yours truly, i wrote some of these with a huge hangover so thats fun, might be nsfw shit but i doubt it, no ideas useless empty brain, only if i get super horny so, probably, sad shit, some fandom stuff, yall are losers and i mean that affectionately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_these_sheets_were_the_states/pseuds/if_these_sheets_were_the_states
Summary: History class is boring, so I decided to do this instead. Slow updates.Buckle up, losers, there might be philosophy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Heaven. Looks just like Earth, doesn't it? Well, you said about.... 239 times in your life you believed that you'd be reborn, so, this is what your Heaven turned into. You get to "live" again, as someone else. Go ahead. Have fun... live life how you wanted to...  
Huh? How'd you die? That's... I'm not supposed to tell you.  
Well, no, technically I can tell you, but it might change what your Heaven looks like, and it's already perfect for you.  
You aren't letting this go, are you? Mm... fine. But I warned you.

You were walking back to your house. You were at your friend's house all day. It had gotten dark as you were walking, and you took the path through the woods... someone saw you and followed. He killed you there. The lake became your unmarked grave, after he.... dismembered you. 

I did warn you... I'm sorry. I can-  
Huh? What? You... want to see him? Why?  
Oh.... oh... well. He's not here, sweetheart. He went to Hell. As one of his victims, I guess you can influence what would happen to him down there...  
But! You can't go to him! It's forbidden!  
I will stop you if I have to, child...  
Don't make me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but my name in your mouth only fuels me.

~~

"What do you care, church boy? Let God sort me out since you love him so much."

"... Why do you hate me?"

"You really want to know? You're perfect! To everyone! Straight As, both parents, no issues, no blood on your hands... you can't do anything wrong, can you?"

"Do you have blood on your hands, Nick?"

"More than I'd like to admit...."

"Is it yours?"

"How did you-"

"I know you hate people talking about you, but you can't stop them. They whisper about you, and make up stories about why you're in the wheelchair..."

"Let them talk. It doesn't do anything.."

"They say you attempted suicide and paralyzed yourself."

"... Well, they aren't too far off..."

"If you don't mind me asking, Nick... what happened?"

"You know how Leviticus says how if a man lies with a man it's an abomination?"

".. Yes... I don't agree."

"Good to know... The man I laid with wasn't a good guy. He did this to me... I don't know if he was just crazy or if what he did was some sick kink, but it almost killed me. He convinced me that I loved him and I deserved it... It was only when I got a really bad infection in my shoulder and I couldn't walk anymore that he took me to the hospital and was arrested..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You couldn't have stopped him if you were there..."

"... Do you.. want to eat lunch together? I think you need someone to talk to for a change."

"Hmm... don't try to convert me and you got a deal."

"I don't try to change people when they don't want to be changed, Nick."

"You're one weird kid, Thomas."

"And you aren't?"

"Touche. Let's go get food poisoning, I guess."

"The food is pretty terrible, isn't it?"

"It's garbage, but it's food. Plus I've eaten worse."

"I don't want to know what's worse than whatever this stuff is."

"You really don't, man.... are you really cool with me being gay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? 'Love thy neighbor'."

"Huh."

"Plus, I think I might be bi. At least, bi-curious, if anything."

"What do your parents think about that? Since your dads the priest and all."

"He and Mom talked about it a bit and said they wanted me to be happy, so they were fine with it, more or less."

"Wow. Maybe you aren't as perfect as you look."

"I look perfect to you, Nick?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Well, you don'tlook half bad yourself."

"I-WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this one, lads. Mentions of blood, talk of self-harm, and suicidal thoughts.  
> You have been warned

TRIGG#R WARNING: TALK OF SELF-HARM, MENTIONS OF BLOOD  
Please, if you are uncomfortable with these things, do not read. I don't want any of my readers to be hurt by what I write.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A couple of friends of mine were talking about the first time they had, y'know, done the big slice to themselves. They said the first time, they did maybe 2, 3 cuts. Another friend said they maxed out at 7. When they asked me, I was nervous to say my number, but we all trusted each other. That's the only reason we were talking about this shit. I remember taking a breath and saying 18 and waiting for the response. One of my closer friends already knew, and patted my shoulder. The scars were faint on my thighs but you could see them if you were looking for them, and if there weren't so many of them, i could blame them on a pet, but... 18 is a bit much for a pet to do, even if it's the meanest animal ever.  
I babbled a bit, saying I was only going to do a couple, but I just... kept going. One particular cut above my knee was especially interesting to me, though. It was small, maybe the length of a staple. When I had cut there, the way the skin opened was... almost pretty to me. Satisfying. It took a minute for it to bleed, and that just made it more interesting. Maybe it was because of the placement, but it was so slow going and I just... stared at it. The other cuts were bleeding still, and I told myself to stop staring and clean them up, but it took me another minute to get the bandages and things after.  
It was just... bizarre. For a minute, when I didn't bleed... I felt panicked. Like I had accidentally found out I wasn't human, but then the tiniest bit of blood showed up and I felt better immediately, like I was relieved I was still a person...  
It's been a few days since I've cut, and it's been about 3 weeks since my thighs got the biggest barcode scan ever. I think it's mainly because my older brother is visiting, and bunking in my room, so I have nowhere to recover or hide. The last cuts I did were on my hip, three of them. When they scar, they'll look like stretch marks, so it should work out fine... If I feel I need to, I end up cutting my tongue... I don't mind the taste of blood, and it heals pretty quick. Plus, losing the ability to taste for awhile isn't too bad...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmmm... vent??

I hate the holidays. I'm not some Grinch, though, I just get panicky at the thought of being around people and having to socialize and talk and rub elbows with family members. It doesn't help no one respects my pronouns, name, or gender identity.  
My friend used to say that gay culture is being straight for the holidays and I couldn't help think back to every christmas I had spent in skirts, or dresses as a kid, and then eventually it turned into jeans, button-ups and flannels.  
I had stopped caring, and yet I care so much it's nuts. I remember every second of the panic attack I had when I cut my hair, and the absolute fear when I showed my mom. I just have a mullet now, but I'm cutting it shorter soon. I don't think I'm ready for the talk about changing my name, once I figure out which one I like. Finn, maybe? Maybe a "stereotypical" nonbinary name, like Moss or Sock. Cyrus is a good one. I just... everything is so complicated.


	5. I dont want to hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!  
> So, this is for a Tokyo Ghoul x Reader thing I was planning (I just put "Keiji" in place of Y/N because... shut up) and I wanted to write a bit of it!  
> I am a simp for Renji Yomo and I will not be judged. (Seriously, most of the dudes I simp for could be my dad, and/or could/would kill me in a heartbeat).  
> ANYWAY, I'm going to crawl back in my depression hole! See ya guys!

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Yes, you do." His lips were curled in a soft and sad smile, eyes full of tears, and... 

"How can you say that with a smile?! I could kill you! So easily, just- why are you smiling?!"

"I understand. I've been hurting you, torturing you, ad I didn't even realize it. You mind wants my blood, ad you knw you can't have it, so you're in pain. This is my fault, and my apology."

His hand went to mine, still around his throat. I let go, but he guided my hand back. Did he want me to kill him?

"What are you doing?"

"Take what you want."

"You know that I-"

"Yes, you can. You've held back for a long long time, Ren. You don't have to anymore!"

He smiled even brighter, eyes shut. his cheerfulness didn't belong here, in this situation... I could feel his heartbeat...

"Keiji... I don't want to kill you. If I let go..."

"I trust you."

Those words hurt me worse than anything I'd felt before... He tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes... He looked so calm and ready for this. How?

"You shouldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to be a hero, Adler? You want to be a hero?!"
> 
> "Caroline, wait, don't-!"
> 
> "THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> THIS IS NOT CANON (yet)
> 
> So, this is just a drabble for my story "Dead Men" which is currently under construction.  
> I've had a thought bouncing around in my head about Caroline being the bad guy, or at least one of them, and this is the product. It's terrible and I hate it, but it's awesome.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Caroline is blatantly homophobic (in this, at least, she isn't in the main story) and does say the f slur. You have been warned.

Pond's jacket... why was she wearing it? What did she do?!

"Caroline? That's..."

"I know. I think it looks a little better on me, don't you think, Addy?"

I recoiled; her voice was full of venom and ash. She never had a "nice" disposition, but this seemed just cruel.  
"Don't call me that..."

"Why? Because your fuckboy boyfriend used to call you that? His eyes just full of love and admiration, all because of you? Disgusting."  
She spat, brushing some dirt off the mismatched lapels of Pond's jacket. 

"'Used to'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
God, please tell me he's alright. We already lost Ricky, I can't lose him too!

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? It means he's dead, dumbass!"

Anger and fear prickled under my skin. It felt like spiders and I shuddered, a sudden tightness in my chest cutting off all oxygen. Oh god...

"I didn't want to kill him, honest, but he was just so in... love... with you. He didn't even give my offer a chance, so I just.... pushed him."

She took a step closer to me and I stepped back. I didn't want her to touch me. Her touch would hurt, worse than anything else I'd ever felt before.

"I forgot how clumsy he was n those ridiculous shoes. He tripped and....his shoe got stuck in floor. I didn't know what came over me and..."

Another step backward, and another. She kept getting closer and the coil in my chest kept winding tighter and tighter. An asthma attack? Now?! Oh, fuck me... 

"There was a rope. I remember seeing you guys play that suicidal game at the treehouse sometimes. Well, he always played it... I asked if he wanted to play again."

I was against the wall now. I could feel it crumbling away behind me, and a few inches away I could see sunlight peeking through the cracks in the wall... If she pushed me hard enough... I was so fucked... I wheezed, gasping for breath.

"Caro..line... Caroline.. please!"

"He lost the game. I didn't realize how rotten the floorboards were. He got his shoe unstuck, but the floor was too unstable at that point... He fell through and... well. Let's just say it was hard getting this jacket off him when he was 10 feet in the air."

I managed to suck a breathe in at that, and sobbed, fat tears spilling over my cheeks. Caroline tutted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad. You'll see him again... in hell! Where fags like you belong."

She grinned, and her eyes glinted with malice. I never understood the phrase "if looks could kill" before, but it made a bit more sense now. I tried to think of something, anything, to stall my death a bit longer... and I jerked my knee up into her stomach. She gasped and looked up at me, having bent over from the impact, and I shoved past her.

Weapon, weapon, where the fuck- oh my god.. Pond. I froze, seeing his body... Oh my god... I choked back another sob and kept running, hearing Caroline's footsteps behind me.

"Why be a hero, Adler!? They're already dead!"

Her normally unnaturally calm voice was more of a growl now, and I shuddered hearing it. Fear pooled in my throat, and I felt like my spine was ice.. There were plenty of broken floorboards ont he ground, but they were rotten and flimsy. I had to find something better... sharper, or stronger, like... a pipe! The pipes from the boiler room! 

I turned a corner, nearly tripping over the gore that was Ricky's body, suppressing a gag as I kept running. The stairs were blocked off, but if I could drop down through the floor.. I'd be trapped, though.. I had to take the risk. I searched the floors of the room for the purple ivy-covered hole. I had nearly fallen through it when we climbed through the windows, so where....

"ADLER!"

I winced, almost freezing mid-step. Oh god, oh god, oh god, I am so murdered....

Where the fuck is the ivy?! I rounded and corner and got met with a chunk of brick hitting the side of my jaw. I saw spots for a second, and barely dodged a second piece of brick as I ran back around the corner, blood dripping down my chn and soaking the collar of my t-shirt. I shuddered at the feeling, the smell of copper making me gag. It was noxious.... 

I skidded to a stop, noticing a trail of ivy between the floor boards. I followed the trail to the hole, lowering myself until I was just barely hanging by my fingertips... I let go, falling to the floor with a grunt, send a few pipes across the cement floor. I grabbed the nearest one and went to the farthest wall, waiting for Caroline....

"Adler... how stupid are you? You're trapped, a rat in a fucking cage, and I'm the exterminator dealing with a rodent problem."

She dropped down, with a huff, pushing dark braids out of her face, a chunk of brick still in her hand. She paused when she saw the pipe in my hands, though.... she laughed.

"Oh, finally! I didn't get a real fight out of Ricky or Pond, but you... I never expected this! You are *full* of surprises, aren't you."

She was doubled-over, hands wrapped around her stomach, seemingly forgetting about what she was supposed to be doing for a second. I took this chance and swung at the side of her head.

The impact made a sick crack sound, and sent vibrations all the way up my arms. I had to drop the pipe, hissing from the pain. I didn't have much time to worry about pai though, because Caroline... er, Caroline's body was convulsing next to me. I carefully rolled her onto her back, wincing at the bleeding wound going from cheekbone to right above her ear. He eyes were unfocused and she was cursing under her breath.

"Fucking.... faggots. Big.... mistakes..."

I stepped over her, deciding to leave her here. I needed to get back and get to the police station. Then to Ricky and Pond's house to tell their mother.... Oh god... I started climbing up the vines, which strained under my weight, but froze. Something wasn't right... There was a sick feeling in my stomach, and everything hurt all of a second. I opened my eyes and... I was on the boiler room floor, Caroline above me, grinning insanely.

"It's always the underdog who decides to play hero, isn't it? Shame. I think we could've gotten along pretty nicely!"

I hissed, pushing myself up. Everything hurt, but especially my arm, and I winced as I pushed myself up. I was surprised she didn't shove me back down, but I realized she already had the upper hand. Even if I got up and tried fighting back, she could overpower me. She was faster, and stronger and even with the blood loss, the adrenaline was just a buff for her. 

"Caroline..."

"do you like being a hero? Do you want to be a hero, Addy? Do you?"

"Wait, please.."

"Let me tell you something about heroes, Adler. They all die miserably in the end."

She scooped up a bloody pipe, and I assumed in was the one I hit her with.

'You want to be a hero, Adler? You want to be a hero?!"

"Caroline, wait, don't-!"

"THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was thinking of BNHA stuff because I'm a simp and I wondered what'd happen if Mic and Aizawa switched clothes and.... yeah... I'll probs draw this later but I'm tired rn, so... SKIT!

Aizawa: .... *obviously very uncomfortable*

Mic: *Literally, the comfiest he's been since he was a baby* Shouta!!! You're clothes feel so nice! No wonder you sleep all the time!

A: No wonder your voice is so high-pitched. These pants wouldn't have even fit me in middle school.

M: They're supposed to be that way, Sho! They are leather skinny jeans, after all!

A: They make you look like a bird.

M: And they make you look... um.... give me a second.

A: Uncomfortable? Awkward? I could go on.

M: Hmm... give a turn for me, yeah, Sho?

A: This is pointless... *slowly spins for Mic*

M: *snaps his fingers* I got it! They make your ass look great!

A: .... Run.

M: Uh.. can *you* even run in those jeans, Sho?

A: We're about to find out.

M: Shit.. *takes off running*

~~ 

*Shrug* I dunno, I thought it was cute. I love these two idiots, after all. I might do a short fic between the two of them and our favorite stick (Toshi) because I'm a simp for gay polyamorus relationships/ships. ANYWAYS, see you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA, I WROTE SOMETHING AGAIN.  
> I have no clue what the backstory is, but... angst. Nice!  
> The song lyrics are all original, brought to you by yours truly and yeah!
> 
> As for names, I have none, but the dude on drums is my boy Jackson, and the "reader" is a trans dude, because, gay.
> 
> Bitchboy, on guitar, is a bad person, and I will not elaborate.
> 
> Also..."DeadMan Genocide" was an actual name I considered for the band me ad my ex were planning on forming. Didn't happen though, sad.

I watched intently as his fingers danced over the guitar strings. He knew every movement by heart and wasn't even looking to see if he was right, because he knew he was. That self-assurance just made him that much more alluring. Every so often his eyes would open and drift to the crowd, packed into a basement that was not meant for this many people. His eyes would catch mine and he would give a stupid little grin around the guitar pick he never once used in any of the songs they had played so far. As much as that smile pissed me off, it made me grin back, with less malice and more admiration, though. 

I knew he hated me, hated my guts. But I kept showing up to the shows, even when they were playing covers of songs that I hated. I couldn't stay away. He'd dragged me backstage a few times, threatening to break my face or worse if I kept showing up, but he always said it with such sadistic glee I kept coming back. I knew he was manipulative and got everything he wanted, but that's why I showed up, to every practice, to every show. I was a reminder that he didn't get /everything/ he wanted. He'd told me so many times he'd wanted to make me cry and bleed, and he had before, but that didn't matter.

I hissed as someone's cigarette was buried into my shoulder blade, but I didn't look back for who was responsible. They didn't care, and neither did I. The only one who did... was up on stage, glaring daggers at someone behind me. I smiled, brushing ash off my shirt. He was pathetic in his obsessions. He was too caring, too jealous.. possessive, even. The only one who could fuck with me, was him. He'd made it clear when we were dating, and even before. All the nicknames that triggered dysphoria and made me think about what my body was to him.. if anyone else repeated them, they were good as dead. 

If you haven't heard the stories of how he'd beaten up people who'd misgendered me, or bullied me, you're lucky, because no one exaggerated, ever. He'd told me if I wasn't /always/ on the sidelines while beating someone's face in, he'd kill them, but he knew I had a bad history with death, so he'd always stop, leaving them bleeding and barely breathing. he had even fought my brother, and that was the worst fight I had to witness. My brother was built like brick wall, but by the end of the fight, he was little more than gravel.

My thoughts were interrupted by a lull in the music. I looked back on stage, to all the band members, my new boyfriend included, who was on drums, and realized they were doing their final song of the night. It would be one of the ones I wrote for them, as it always was. It became a tradition, since I was the "og" founder of the band. Ah, "DeadMan Genocide" my legacy... that I never wanted to mention to anyone over 30. They started playing and I blinked, realizing it was one of the songs I had scrapped after deciding it didn't fit the vibe we were going for. The lyrics bore into me, and I was sent back to his room, pinned between mattress and body, my mind hazy with pain. 

"My deathbed's made of poison, and it reminds me of you! Never say you love me, but I know you fucking do! Love the pain, the pleasure, the knife between your teeth.."

I growled with the next verse, knowing I only wrote it because of how bad it made me feel. It existed to hurt me, like he did, and he reveled in it.

"Call me by the wrong name, light the match so all I taste is heat. Set me on fire, cuz you like me better when I cry. Push me into traffic, cuz all I want to do is die! Leave the bruises on my throat and tell the cops a lie!"

I pushed my way through the crowd, going for the door. His bastard smile had turned sour, and I wasn't going to entertain him anymore... but I knew when he showed up at my window I'd let him in..

The dying notes of "Sadist/Masochist" followed me out the door and I started walking home as fat snowflakes started to fall around me and melted in my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm mentally dead right now, so... my mind demands more cigarette burns and toxic relationships.

My eyes followed the trail of smoke from my ceiling to the burning cigarette between chapped and scarred lips.

Nothing had been said for about ten minutes, since the last cigarette, which had been flicked unceremoniously out the window after being extinguished on my thigh.

After that, I knew what kind of day it had been, and what kind of night it'd be.

He looked over to me, a lopsided smile toying at the corners of his mouth and his hand ran over my side, fingers dragging over my ribs and across the scars on my chest.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he took his hand away, and I sighed. I hated his touch almost as much as I loved it. 

He tapped my shoulder, and motioned me to get closer, and I sat up, crawling into his lap and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hand cupped my face and he took a long drag from the cigarette.

I was distracted by the smoke making nonsensical shapes as it disappeared and felt another sharp pain on my thigh. I opened my mouth to protest, orat least ask "what the fuck?" buthis mouth was on mine and all I could taste was smoke.

I didn't know if I had become addicted to the nicotine, or just how he tasted, but no matter how hard I tried, I kept craving the flavor.

He smiled as I coughed and shoved me off him, standing and grabbing his jacket from the floor. Oh, he was leaving already? I felt slightly disappointed, but the burns on my thighs made me slightly relieved.

"I have work in the morning, so I'll see you tomorrow. See ya, babe."

Ad with that he hopped out my window and made his way through snow and wind. I cosed and locked the window, wishing I had the strength to keep it locked forever. keep him out... but I didn't.

He kept coming back, and I kept letting him. Call me an idiot, but... it's hard to forget someone you've known for years, even when all they've done is hurt you.

You can try, but the scars don't fade as quickly as you want, and you remember everything they did.

I crawled into bed, brushing ashes off the already singed sheets. He'd be back again tomorrow, and I'd nd up with worse than burns, but he had convinced me I liked it... and I did.


	10. Chapter 10

As of, February 4, 2021, I have been single for 2 weeks and I do not like it.   
I'm kinda clingy so I'm not really used to not being able to talk to someone I like, especially when before me and that person were dating, we were best friends. I just.. it's not a good feeling, when all ties are just cut and you're... alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're reading Oedipus Rex in English and... yeah

"Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Uhh, I live here? Sorry for ruining your Oedipus complex, by the way, but that 'hot chick' is Mom. So, maybe... don't sexualize her?"

"Of course, this is just my luck!"

"What, you got a boner for your adopted mom? I'm honestly not surprised, knowing your reputation."

"No, I mean-/you're/ my sister, now?!"

"First off, I'm your /brother/, dickwad. Second, I have seniority over you, so get ready for your life to be hell, especially if you call me your sister again."

"We're the same age!"

"Nope! I am a year older, but I got held back in my freshman year for getting in too much bullshit."

"Uh-huh.... wait, are you the March H-!"

"SHSHSH! Shut up! Yes, I'm the March Hare, but I swear to god, if you tell anyone /I'm/ the school's dealer, I will murder you and play jump rope with your guts!"

"I'm living with a criminal. Oh my god, I am so fucked."

"Yeah, probably. But hey! At least your brother's one of the coolest bitches in the school! enjoy living in my shadow, Ricky."

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like sucking off the entire football team?"

"Hey, I only blew two of them. And me being a whore is what's getting me the cash for an apartment, so shut up."

"Seriously, all you're missing is a pimp."

"In this house, I'm pimp, whore, and satisfied customer, okay? Now chill, and get your shit organized. Mom hates messy rooms."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD AN IDEA FOR A SHIGARAKI X READER, WHERE THE READER HAS SENSORY ISSUES AND THE ARTIST GLOVES THAT SHIGGY WEARS REALLY MAKES THEIR BRAIN GOD "KDFGHJK NO" AND THEY CONVINCE SHIGGY TO TAKE THEM OFF DURING SPICY TIMES AND OFGJKUY!
> 
> I love that a not-horny mood brought on a horny drabble. We love <3
> 
> Also, is Shigaraki OOC? Absolutely. Do I give a single fuck? No <3
> 
> and as someone who struggles with being touched and has sensory issues, i mostly wrote this using my experiences, so this might not apply to everyone.   
> Reader is gender neutral btw!

"Shiggy... wait, stop."

I looked up, confused. Did I do something wrong? I couldn't tell at first, until I saw a familiar mix of pain and discomfort in ___'s eyes. Oh fuck. 

I took my hands off their thighs, just watching carefully, in case I had accidentally triggered a "red". We had started using the stoplight method or whatever the fuck it was called so the little Noob didn't have a meltdown and "feel like my skin is trying to flee from my body". Their words, not mine.

"You okay? We at green still, or is it yellow?" God, please don't be a red...

"I think... I think I'm green again, but..."

I waited for them to finish their sentence, keeping my hands on their waist. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next, and I didn't like it.

"Shiggy, please, take the gloves off. I know you don't mean to, but the gloves set my nerves on fire and... it hurts."

Fuck me... Okay, weigh my options, even though I know what I'm picking. Take the gloves off, possible disintegrate the only person who seems to genuinely care about me, OR, keep the gloves on and hurt them.... 

I slipped one glove off, feeling just a bit more tense then usual. Having my gloves off around the dumbass was dangerous, especially when Dabi was pissing me off, but... they trusted me. We both knew I'd never hurt them..

I raised the other hand to their lips, and they paused for a second, probably confused, before pulling the glove off with their teeth. God, that was hotter than it should've been..

"Better, baby?"

They nodded, and wrapped their arms around my neck.. and pushed me back on the bed. Ohh, fuck, this was better than what I had planned. Seeing them above me was always a treat, and I loved it just as much as I loved seeing them under me. I growled, smirking at the blush across their cheeks. Being careful not to touch them with all five fingers, I ran my hands over their chest and down to their thighs. 

"Fuck..~, much better"

I chuckled; they were so sensitive, and I loved to tease them to no end over it. Just leaving touchesall over all through the day, all followed by some sort of noise of surprise, and a dark blush. God, I lived for those expressions.

~~~~

THIS IS ALL I GOT.

I'm better at writing smut when I have like... past rps to look off, but I haven't roleplayed in awhile, soo.. we'll change that pretty soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am now considering writing a dabi/male!reader fic with the same idea, but the feeling of dabi's burns/staples is just... hell for our sweet, gay, little reader


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't know what this is but it exists now
> 
> yeah, so... i found a raccoon skull in the woods a few days ago... think my bio teach will let me bring it in?  
> also "spirit dick" is something i say a lot...

"I will admit, when you asked what the laws were on having raccoons, I didn't think you meant this."

"So.... you won't help me clean the skull I found."

"When did you even get this?"

"Like, four days ago. i was in the woods and saw it and was like 'yo, thats a skull' so I took it."

"I.... hate... you."

"Noted. Now, can you drive me to the store so I can get peroxide to clean this off. There's m o s s in it, which is like, one of my favorite things, but I need it off so I can show it off."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I am very smol and dumb... help me. I am, just a liddol creacher...I cannot change this."

"UGHHHH! Fine, but stop quoting memes at me!"

"But I'm just a little birthday boy, you wouldn't-HRGH!"

"Oh, stop it, you don't even have a dick, so t didn't hurt that bad!"

"My spirit dick feels the pain!"

"I hate you so much."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some facts about yours truly!

OKAY, SO FIRST UP:

I'm a gay trans man! (we stan a gay bitch)

I have no main favorite color, because I'm indecisive. I like black, purple, and neon green tho

I prefer cats to dogs, but I want rats (I'd name them Hiro and Tortellini. :) )

I've been diagnosed (yes, professionally) with Depression, Anxiety, and ADD, so we love it.

If you couldn't tell, I have Mommy issues <3

Theatre Kid check!

I will eat pretty much anything, bc I'm trash. (seriously, i once dipped hot cheetos in cream cheese dip. wasn't bad tbh)

There are so many stupid quotes from me that are now inside jokes among my friends, I hate it (to the maaaax~)

I tease my weeb friends by gong "ara ara~" in m ybest "hentai chick' voice and they hate me for it ;)

I made a spotify playlist bc I was sad about my ex ;'-)

I take a lot of inspiration for my makeuo from Jazmin Bean, Ryuk, and a lo of drag queens/cosplayers 

Weeb check!

I simp for so many dudes that are old enough to be my dad, but I'm too horny to care :p

SO YEAH THERE'S ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((pssst! feel free to make headcanons about me lol. i love being called out))


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oddHIbJ_yXQ
> 
> So, this video is the entire inspiration for this sooooo ENJOY!
> 
> ((btw, im not a HUGE fan of bakgou, but this... this i like))

I tossed and turned over the covers of my bed. The rain made everything humid, and I had already stripped to my underwear in an attempt to relieve myself from some of the absolutely horrid discomfort. The fan in the corner was helping, barely, but the dorms had been turned into hell. A very sticky, sweaty, unpleasant hell. I could just imagine Aoyama moaning about his hair in the morning.

I pressed my cheek to the wall, sighing at how surprisingly cool it was. Sweet relief, thank god! I wiggled around so most of my front was pressed against the wall, soaking in the blissful cool feeling. I closed my eyes, the humidity making me feel sluggish and heavy. All my tiredness from the last few sleepless nights had caught up with me, and I drifted off.

I woke up from a dreamless and mostly-pleasant sleep to a beat from the other side of the wall. The beginning notes of Sweater Weather floated through the wall, mostly muffled, and filled the quiet brought on by the rain. It took me a second to remember Bakugou's room was on the other side, and I smiled at the fact he liked this song. I wondered idly if he listened to it because Mina and I had started an impromptu karaoke session during lunch. The thought made me chuckle and I pressed myself closer to the wall, trying to focus on the sweet vocals. I could imagine Bakugou singing the words under his breath, and my eyes closed. for a second it was like he was singing along with me..

I must've drifted off again, because when I woke up, a new song was playing. Something by Childish Gambino, I think. Sero played it a lot when he was in a mood, and/or high, but it had grown on me. I hummed along with the tune, chuckling softly at what Denki told me was an "awesomely iconic line, dude!". Heh, 'gross'. 

It felt a bit cooler now, and I could tell the rain was going to stop soon. Thank god... My fan was finally making a difference and I got up to angle it towards my bed more. After standing in front of it for a hot minute, and feeling like I was going to melt into the floor, I crawled back into bed, a new song starting up. I didn't know this one, but it was so much softer than any other song Bakugou had listened to and blasted through his headphones. I tried to catch some of the lyrics to look them up in the morning.

"All the days blend into one,  
It's but a speck of a world under infinite suns  
So I chase the inbetweens of what I say and what I mean  
Hoping for a better grasp of the life I lead..."

The words seemed to stick n my head, and they hit a bit close to home. I closed my eyes to listen closer, the next verse making a distinct sad feeling stick to my ribs and get caught in my throat.

"If it's all just a dream  
Then I don't ever want to wake up  
I think I've had enough of this life and  
I could lay here with you and  
Watch the world turn  
Never say a word...."

I sucked in a breath, opening my eyes. Maybe Bakugou wasn't as bad as he acted... I wonder who he thought of when that song came on, though.  
I hope he loved that person, whoever it was. He deserved to be able to love someone....


End file.
